bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Naoto Yukihiko
''"Looks that can kill, and a mind that can slaughter" ''-Blankslate Tai Leng (nicknamed "Tai") is a human Fullbringer, and the Head Doctor at Kakura Hospital, as well as the older sister of Mei Leng. Appearance Tai is a fairly average woman of normal height, being only a few inches taller than her younger sister. Her hair is short and black, and it spreads out on the sides of her head. She is fairly petite, with a somewhat average endowed chest and slightly broad hips. Her all in all appearence is strikingly similar to Soifon. Her attire normally consists of a black dress with yellow shorts underneath it, and a long white labcoat around her back. Other times she is seen in more casual attire such as a sweater and blue jeans. Personality As stated by Mei herself, Tai has the ego of what one would call a "mad scientist." She is usually cold and uncaring towards those around her, and utterly despises foolishness and incompetance of others. Generally, Auron has classified her as a sociopath with no real human ties, though this is somewhat biased due to Tai having an especially negative outlook on Auron himself due to a misfortunate "one night stand" between the two of them sometime back. She appears to have no awareness of the people around her, nor the danger that her antics cause to others. One particular example would be when Yuhei Matashi was preparing to depart for his sister's soccer game, which Mei Leng was also going to participate in. As he was backing out of his driveway, Tai recklessly drove behind him and stopped to pick up Mei and Videl, and she blamed Yuhei for almost backing into her car. She is revealed to not be completley cruel, and even shows signs of a soft side. Although she rarely shows it, Tai cares for her sister Mei Leng greatly, taking her into her own care after the death of their parents. She does partake in some activities with her sister, namely soccar or board games. At best, Mei Leng is the only person that Tai has ever truly bonded with. However, it is revealed in Pride and Dogma that she in fact has strong feelings of affection for Yuhei Matashi. This was heavily shown when she actually confessed to him that she didn't want to see him get hurt, and then later jump in the way of a near fatal attack and take it herself when it was intended for Yuhei. History Tai was born the eldest of a small family in Karakura town nearly 18 years prior to the events of Shadow Games. She demonstrated an unusual amount of expertise in the medical area of work, patching up both scars and bruises inflicted upon her and her younger sister when both of them were but mere toddlers playing outside. When she became older, around the age of 17, she began to attend medical school, but her parents were both killed in a terrible car crash before she could, thus forcing her to watch out for her little sister on her own. She would still attend medical school for the next couple of years while taking care of Mei, and eventually was recognized for having so much potential, she was eventually promoted to the head doctor of Karakura Hospital. Synoposis *Shadow Games, What lies in our shadows...? *Shadow Games, Pride & Dogma Powers and Abilities '''Staggering Intellect: '''As required for her position as Chief Medical Tech at Karakura Hospital, Tai Leng is required to have a high intelligence. Her mind is said to be able to comprehend up to five different scenarios at one time, and she graduated both high school and college with the highest scores of any of her classes. She is also rather knowledgable on Soul Reaper, Hollow, and Fullbringer anatomy. Fullbring '''Nemean Cestus: '''Tai's Fullbring is summoned by her doctor's glove that she first acquired in medical school. When she releases it, the glove is surrounded by a brilliant green light before transforming into a silver metal gauntlet with a lion's head at it's end. '''Fullbring Special Ability: '''Nemean Cestus allows Tai to switch the normal functions of the human body upon activation and physical contact. For instance, if she were to hit an opponent with the gauntlet anywhere on their body, she has the potential to switch the normal function of any body part within their system. She can make it to where the opponent's hands invert to where the thumb end is out on the pinky end of their hand, or she can make it to where if the opponent tries to use their right leg, they will use their left arm instead. Nemean Cestus also has the capability to reverse the wounds inflicted upon herself and others, forcing lost blood to return to the original stream and force the skin cells around the wound to regenerate faster, making it the perfect tool for one with medical expertise. Trivia *Her theme song is "All I know" by Karnivool. *Her appearance is based off of Nazna Gemini, a character from Zombiepowder, of which happens to be another manga series by Tite Kubo.